


Des heures sombres

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Chrom est mort, Daraen est devenu Grima. L'avenir du monde repose désormais sur Lucina. Elle prendra à cœur de protéger les siens, il faut qu'elle en soit capable.





	Des heures sombres

**Des heures sombres**

Severa baissa son épée, un sourire aux lèvres, et tendit la main à son amie pour l'aider à se relever.

Lucina, à terre, accepta cette main tendue, se releva et lui rendit son sourire.

Elles rirent et rengainèrent leurs épées, ces moment de calme étaient de devenus bien rares depuis la mort de son père, faisant d'elle la reine d'Ylisse. Grima avait prit la totalité du royaume de Plegia et avait jeté son dévolu sur Ferox. Ces ombres avaient également envahis Ylisse, attaquant village après village comme des bandits. Son père lui avait laissé un lourd fardeau, elle était de la sainte-lignée, la seule capable de vaincre Grima. Alors, lorsqu'elles le pouvaient, elle essayaient de retrouver ce qu'elles avaient connu avant. Un dragon s'écrasa dans la cour du château, blessé et repris forme humaine : c'était Nah, leur amie manakete. Les deux filles accoururent vers elle, elle avait posé un genoux à terre.

\- Grima … Regna Ferox … Flavia …

\- Vas chercher Brady, Severa, vite ! 

La manakete avait une plaie au bassin, une plaie qui saignait toujours. Elle n'avait pas pu venir de Regna Ferox dans cet état, elle serait … Lucina resta à ses côtés, essayant de la calmer. Qu'elle se dépêche ! Nah était en train d'y passer. Severa revint rapidement avec Brady, et ce dernier stabilisa leur amie, qui s'évanouit. 

\- J'ai échoué, murmura la fille aux cheveux bleus, j'ai … 

\- Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, la coupa Severa, comme nous tous. 

\- Non, si cela avait été le cas … 

\- Ramène-là à l'intérieur Brady, je m'occupe de Lucina. Et essaye de trouver Yarne aussi, avant qu'il ne découvre lui-même ce qu'il se passe.

\- Tu as raison, occupe-toi bien d'elle. 

Le vicaire s'en alla, portant la manakete dans ses bras. 

\- Maintenant que l'on est seules, je vais être claire Lucina, on a besoin de toi. 

\- Mais … je ne sais plus quoi faire … 

\- Repose-toi, mais, dépêche-toi de nous revenir. Je peux analyser les situations, mais il n'y a que toi qui peut nous sortir de là. 

\- Merci, merci. 

Elle se leva et prit la direction de sa chambre, elle avait besoin d'être seule. Severa s'effondra au sol et pleura. Elle pleura longtemps et seule. Elle avait mal, à l'intérieur d'elle, elle souffrait.

Puis, comme un automate, elle rejoignit sa propre chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. 


End file.
